


The Raven And The Shape

by Lurch



Series: Murderous Lover [9]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Killer! Jake Park, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch





	The Raven And The Shape

Once upon a time in a small town called Haddonfield there lived a young boy with his his mother, father and two sisters, Judith and Laurie. The little boy's name was Michael and at this time he was yet to become a murderer. No one would suspect a six year old to ruthlessly stab his sister to death with little to no emotion.

For many many years after this incident they'd been able to keep Myers under lock, kept him away from the world and out of view for nearly 15 years until his great escape. The Shape had been so very tame until then, always calm and quiet. 

He only left behind a room full of handmade masks and a bloody trail of dead bodies for the police to discover. A stolen car and a cheap mask later he found himself back in Haddonfield where everything had begun.

Nowadays Myers had resumed his careful crafting of those masks. Although he lacked brushes and paint most of the time, sometimes he was given small bits and pieces he could work with.   
His most recent work was a secret, a gift he worked on for his beloved raven. 

A gorgeous mask, really. It was supposed to cover his perfect features during his hunts. A tiny smirk spread across his face as he focused on the last details of the deep dark mask. He'd collected loose feathers from the black crows the tiny Killer owned to craft a birdlike mask for Jake. The front ended in a little beak that would hopefully align with his nose and only leave those lush lips uncovered.

The head of the mask was reinforced with a titanium plate to protect Jake's forehead from any more damage. The Entity had been especially benevolent to Michael for this once occasion and given him the basic components necessary to craft such an item.

Satisfied Michael leaned back and admired his handywork. His little raven would look absolutely gorgeous with this decorating his head. Large hands carefully picked up the finished piece as the Shape stood up from the desk in his personal bedroom and went to bring the gift to his beloved man.

Jake currently was in a trial; with his health back to its previous standard it was mandatory for the Nightingale to resume hunting. A faint scar was the only reminder of what had sent Myers into a panicked frenzy. Seeing his loved one so deathingly pale; almost ashen...It had stressed Michael out beyond what he thought himself capable of.

But, now Jake was back to his lively self. It was a surprise just how much Jake had opened up to the other killers, especially to the entirety of the Legion, Sally and the Wraith. While it sparked jealousy in Michael he still was happy to see his lover smile so much.

Silently he strode through the hallways to wait out the Nightingale's arrival back at the asylum. Myers made his way to Jake's room and sat down on the bed, birdmask in hand.  
It did not take long for the new killer to return. 

Jake was a little bit exhausted after this trial. David had given him a solid workout this time, probably some kind of revenge for the last time they'd faced each other. Once he reappeared at the gates leading towards the Mount Massive Asylum, Susie waved at him and smiled before she resumed sharpening her blade.

The former Saboteur entered the building complex and made his way back to his room upstairs. His crows needed a rest, they'd smashed into too many obstacles today. Once upon arriving in his bedroom Jake placed his birds in their cage and removed his jacket and the scarf masking his face. 

The Nightingale nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Michael casually sitting on his bed, intense gaze focused on him and his now shirtless form. „Jesus. You're sneaky.“   
Jake made his way over to the Shape and sat down next to him on the bed.

Michael simply stared at his boyfriend and lifted the hand holding the present to show it off to Jake.   
That adorable, heartwarming smile given to him was worth all the hard work Myers had gone through to craft this majestic mask. 

The tiny killer leaned close to his boyfriend and softly whispered into Michael's ear. „Thank you, love. It's gorgeous.“ 

Michael always had been confident in taking off his mask when the two of them were alone so naturally, it was no problem for him to slip up white latex and press their lips together for a gentle kiss.

The Nightingale examined his new possession with a fond smile spread across his lips. Swiftly he put on the mask and glanced at Michael, who'd slipped his mask back on. Michael gave a scratched hand mirror to Jake and eagerly awaited the others reaction to his reflection.

In Michaels opinion Jake was absolutely flawless yet the new mask somehow managed to make the tiny man even more beautiful. Those almond shaped eyes sparkled with a glint of mischief in them, their golden colour mesmerizing to the bigger man. 

It baffled Jake how well this mask suited him. The feathers blended in almost perfectly with his dark hair, creating the illusion of it being an actual part of his body. The metal plate on the inside felt cool against his skin. Internally he chuckled at the thought of Myers carefully crafting this beauty solely for him. 

The former Saboteur bit his lower lip and looked up at the Shape. Now that he was fully recovered they could continue where they'd left off before. Slowly he climbed into Myers' lap and looked at him full of expectation. 

Michael was no dull man so of course he picked up on his lovers' shifting attitude. Underneath white latex lay a faint smirk as he began to grow stiff in his overall. Jake always had this effect on him, getting him aroused with only so much as a shy glance. 

There was always some kind of electricity in the air between the two of them that had nothing to do with Doctor Carter. As if the couple was made to lay in each others arms, both felt at peace. 

Bulky hands explored the lithe frame underneath them as both men shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed. In his arms, Myers dwarved the other even more than he normally did.

Jake's so much smaller hands roamed Michael's broad chest as they slid underneath the heavy overall after it was unzipped. They felt every scar, every inch of hard muscle hidden underneath soft skin. 

The former Saboteur felt the Shape grope his ass. It made him gasp quietly.   
Slowly an erection formed in his pants which only grew harder once his boyfriends hard bulge pressed against his lower half.  
„Eager, are we?“ Jake chuckled as he grinded against Michael, earning him a deep grunt from his partner. For a moment those divine hands left his body alone, only to strip off the top half of the overall to reveal the perfectly shaped body underneath fabric. 

The former Saboteur let out a quiet gasp. Oh how much he loved the sight of that, it got him right in the mood each and every time. 

Michael shifted their positions and pressed Jake down on the bed. The Shape grabbed the rim of his lovers pants and pulled them down. It was a tiny bit awkward to do in their position but after a bit of fidgeting, he managed to fully undress the Nightingale. Safe for the mask.

Jake felt exposed under the other's intense gaze, so vulnerable and utterly helpless. So easy to devour and break into a mewling, whining and begging mess. Begging for more.

Underneath the newly gifted mask golden eyes looked up at a pair of grey ones. The older man squeezed Jake's hips before his hand wandered up and pressed against the Raven's lips.

The Nightingale however shook his head and gestured towards one of his shelves. „I...I stole some oil from Evan...That'd be better as lube.“ A blush crept up the younger ones neck as he spoke. They'd never had the luxury of getting their hands on actual oil to properly fuck before. While spit was sufficient, he'd been aching to try out something more...slippery.

Michael retrieved the bottle of oil and immediatly unscrewed the cap to coat his fingers in slick liquid. Said fingers were now pressed against Jake's rim. The muscle already was somewhat relaxed, at least it was enough for the Shape to breach his lover with a single finger. 

The ring of muscle, tight and well aquianted to the massive stretch that came whenever the two of them did their lovemaking, happily accepted the slicked finger. Jake let out a soft moan at the stretch and braced himself for what was about to come.

Without wasting so much as a few seconds Myers added the second finger. Slowly he began scissoring inside of his beloved Raven. It earned him a nice and incredibly needy whine of pleasure.

Jake's spread legs, the way some oil dripped down onto the sheets and the reddened, swollen lips went right to Michael's dick as jolts of pleasure made him shiver. Their masked faces were a nice extra to all of this. 

The taller man smirked. He withdrew his fingers and coated his throbbing erection with the remaining lube on his fingers before aligning himself with the twitching hole. Both men let out a hiss of breath when the fat head pressed against something tight. 

The Nightingale's hands grasped the sheets tightly when Michael's cock forced his ass open. As per usual, the stretch was painful. Although the lubricant made breaching him a little bit easier, it still hurt.

Jake gritted his teeth, tears glistened in his golden eyes as Myers inch by inch slowly made his way deeper into the hot hole. Once he was fully sheathed inside the Shape paused for a moment, silently praising the tiny killer underneath him.

As if to reassure the other, the stalking killer squeezed his boyfriend's hips in a gentle manner. After a few moments Jake had calmed down enough and managed to relax so Michael, at this point overwhelmed by the primal need to fuck, pulled his hips back until only the head was still inside the slick hole. Then he thrusted foward, buring himself balls deep inside the tiny one.   
It immediatly hit the perfect spot with such force, it was sure to bruise later. 

A moan – no. It was more like a screech – ripped from Jake's lips. His back arched and his fingers and toes tightly curled into the bedsheets. Sure it still hurt but, the pleasure was so fucking worth it. 

Michael apparently had picked up on the other's pleasure if the way he kept angling his thrusts in that specific way over and over again. 

It left Jake a crying, screaming and moaning mess underneath Myers' massive body.   
The boy clenched so tightly around him, as if he was trying to suck his dick in even deeper. 

Michael leaned down as he forced the Nightingale to bear most of his weight. His thrusts were lazy, sloppy and slow compared to the jackhammering he'd usually start at this point. 

Underneath him Jake was pressed against a broad chest that muffled out most of his screams of pleasure. He was so close already. The lubrication made Michael's movement easier, more pleasing for both of them. Usually there was always this unpleasant friction where saliva couldn't slick him up properly.

The Shape snapped his hips foward and Jake, unused to this immense pleasure, came untouched under the other. His tightening walls squeezed the other killer and Michael sucked in breath, grunting in pleasure. 

With the neverending assault on his prostate Jake was fully erect within a matter of merely a few moments again. 

Michael kept thrusting into the whimpering boy, made him scream and come undone with his cock. The tight heat he was pumping in and out was by now fucked open and quivered everytime he pulled out enough for only the very tip to remain inside.

White coared Jake's stomach, a faint reminder of his release. The Nightingale quivered, sweat coated his pale flesh in a failing attempt to cool down the overheated body. 

Hips were held in a bruising grasp, sure to bruise in a few hours. But neither cared, they were to caught up in their frenzied fucking. This was no gentle lovemaking. It was primal, full of need and oh so very dirty. 

Their bodies were coated in sweat and oil. The bedsheets soaked up the fluids, bodily and otherwise, eagerly. They'd need changing after this.

Michael realigned his cock just the slightest bit to not completely overstimulate the tiny body under him. The older killer grew close and with the incoming climax his thrusts grew sloppy, uncoordinated.

The Shape's hands grabbed the other in an iron grasp as he snapped his hips foward with all his strength and released inside the Nightingale. White fluid shot out of his throbbing cock as he came. 

They hadn't been able to fuck for almost a week so the amount of cum weeping out of Michael's dick was incredible. He hadn't come this hard in a while. It left him out of breath, heavy breathing underneath the mask.

Jake milked the other as good as he possibly could in his state. To grant his bottom his own release, Myers released one hand from the other's hip and brought it to the Nightingale's erection.   
In sync with his thrusting he started pumping the smaller man which in return resulted in more of those sweet sweet moans. 

The former Survivor came screaming Michael's name. It was so loud that they both were sure it had at least alerted one other killer in the asylum. 

Jake immediatly collapsed into the sheets once the Shape pulled out his flaccid member. His hole was too widened, too fucked open to contain the cum. In a steady stream it leaked out and joined the other questionable bodily fluids in the sheets. 

Slowly the high of their hard fucking ebbed and made way for rational thoughts again. Jake realized just how loud he'd been and blushed slightly. 

Myers, too exhausted to care about the sticky mess they were, leaned further down and brought their faces close together. The smaller killer seemed to get the hint as he brought his delicate hands up and gently tugged on the mask to uncover his beloved one's gorgeous face.

Michael's brown curls of hair tickled his brows as he raised his head and sealed their lips in a gentle, loving kiss. It was such a stark contrast to the roughness of their previous sex. 

Jake didn't have the remaining energy to get up again so he simply let himself drop into the sheets once Myers released him. „Cuddle with me, please.“ He whispered, tiredness already taking over his mind as his body begged for rest.

A trial always was exhausting and followed by this...yeah he desperately needed some sleep now.

Their naked bodies lay intertwined, a mess of limbs hooked together. The two men both dozed off within a matter of minutes. Jake safely tucked into the older one's arms.

What neither of them noticed was, they'd forgot to lock their door. About fifteen minutes after they both had fallen asleep the door opened with a very faint creek. Small feet stood in the doorway as Frank Morrison took in the scenery with a quiet gasp of surprise. 

Frank had suspected the two of them were a couple but this...well this was solid evidence. The leader of the Legion quietly chuckled to himself as he left as swiftly as he'd arrived. 

Although, he was kind of impressed how Jake managed to take such a massive dick.


End file.
